Holy Sword Divine Order
|gradeB = |gradeC = |damage = |damageB = |damageC = |rateoffire = Medium |weightloaded = 0% |knockback = High |stun = High |used = Human |system = holysword }}Holy Sword Divine Order is a grade melee weapon in the Transcendence Series, and the fourth one overall. Overview :This item can be obtained from Premium Top 50 Decoder. A legendary sword that, with the chosen guardian's blessing, will judge evil with sacred power. If you're facing an evil presence, the sword will strengthen, and the Holy Impact and Holy Crash skills will be enhanced. *'Holy Crash': unleash a powerful light bomb in straight line. *'Holy Impact': defend yourself with the sword. If you are attacked during your defensive stance, the special attack will immediately trigger and hit all enemies around. Advantages *High damage on all attack variant *Moderate range attack *Moderate attack speed *High stun power *High knockback power on both special attack *Holy Impact can deflect all kind of attacks from zombie (such as Deimos's shockwave, Banshee's pulling bat) Disadvantages *Slow draw time *Need 5 hits to activated full form *Holy Crash's slow projectile speed can be avoided easily by enemies *Hard to obtain Release date *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 19 September 2018. *South Korea: 20 September 2018. *Japan: 27 September 2018. *China: 27 September 2018. *Indonesia: 27 September 2018. Tips ;Zombie modes The Holy Sword has three attack mechanisms: *Clicking the continuously will perform the basic slashing action, which can cause continuous and efficient stable damage output to zombies. *Long press of the will trigger the first active skill of the Holy Sword, and it is also the only long-range damage skill of this melee weapon - Holy Crash, which will release a powerful light bomb in the straight line after the release, causing high levels of damage to enemy targets hit on the path. It has very significant effects in special terrains such as corridors and pipes. *'Holy Impact', can be said to be the core essence of this weapon. When zombies are approaching, long press the to defend, and as long as you are attacked by zombies during this period, the special attack will immediately trigger and hit all enemies around. After triggered, you will be invicible for 1 second. However, it should be noted that you can't keep a defensive stance at all time, as it only last 4 seconds. When the special attack failed to trigger, you will enter a 'cooldown' period where it will be your weakest moment of defense, and the most vulnerable state to being infected by zombie, since you can't do any attack of the sword, or switch to other weapons. Therefore, how to properly control the distance between the zombies and the timing of triggering the special attack will be a compulsory course for every Holy Sword user. ;Zombie Scenario *You can literally be immune to all kind of damage if you do the Holy Impact special attack. Take advantage of this when attacked and surrounded by zombies. **This also works to negate all damage taken from bosses, such as Oberon's normal attack, AMP Suit's flame and laser attacks, even the Kraken's laser attack and Colossus's shoulder missile attack that can instantly annihilate the players. Now clearing Hard 9 Scenario maps has never been easier. Trivia *This is first melee weapon that can defend against incoming attacks. *This is the second melee weapon in the Transcendence Series to be a "standard" sword, after Blade Runebreaker, while also having a similar appearance and concept to the latter. *This weapon has almost the same design as AUG Guardian. **The idle sound similar with AUG Guardian but the pitch is lowered. *Parry attack sound is low pitched version of Dual Beretta Gunslinger's shockwave knockback sound mixed with "ka-ching" sound effect. *After 28 September update in South Korea, some update were implemented to the weapon. **Before, there was some inconsistency with the defensive move. You can still be infected even though you already raised the sword to defend. **Now, the inconsistency have been fixed. Also, the defense attack will trigger if a zombie is clawing near you even though they did not directly attack you. And, now you can immediately use the defense attack after switching from other weapons without delay, with added 1 second invicibility after the skill has been triggered. Kategori:Melee